


Deaths Engagement

by JadedAngelRising



Series: Prue/Andy Family Series [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which death almost takes a Halliwell, and shock causes an engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaths Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So this is part 2 of the several part one-shot series, between Prue and Andy. As many people said they loved the first part, I’m hoping you'll all enjoy this too. Let me know if you think I should turn these moments into a full length story, and if you do I’ll try my best to do so and keep it on a consistent update schedule! Love ya, ~Jaded}

They were rushing things, and Prue knew it but after the way their relationship had abruptly ended the first time she couldn't find it in her to care. 

Andy had only been back five months, and he had all but moved into the Manor. And so far, things had been easy, aside from the fact that as a white lighter he had charges to look after.

Prue had a newfound respect for Piper’s patience with Leo, considering the situation she had found herself in. Andy would often orb out in the middle of very important moments.

And she had to admit even with all the patience she had acquired over the years she often found herself quite irritated.

Still, five months was, in her opinion quite a short time to adjust to something like this. 

And even though she was loving having Andy here again things often felt strange, as if something could put a stop to this at any moment.

She guessed it was the all too precarious “job,” she and her sister often found themselves in. 

Demons attacking almost every time they turned around, the many deaths she had witnessed in the last three years.

It scared the seriousness of this situation right into her, sure he couldn't technically be killed anymore but she could. 

And they had come dangerously close far too many times in the last week. It made her nervous, and Prue Halliwell didn't do nervous.

Still here they were, facing Shax and this eerie calm settled over her just before he threw her and Piper through the wall.

Instant darkness greeted her, and although she was internally panicking about Piper she still felt too calm.

Almost as if her mind knew what was coming before it happened, and just as she had suspected the Angel of Death appeared before her.  
“You can’t take me, they need me to protect them!” The angel merely nodded at first, not bothering to speak.

Prue waited in the darkened silence, for any sort of answer but none came for a long while.

Then, a smile crept across the angel’s face, “I only meant to stall you long enough for them to find you. Your destiny isn’t fulfilled yet.”

And with a sudden jolt, her eyes sprang open. Groaning loudly, she sat up and glanced across to see Leo hovering his hands frantically over Piper.

For a moment, it looked like his powers weren't helping her, and Prue wasn't sure what she would do if Piper didn't wake up.

She tried to move over, to reach Piper but strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against the strong chest mere inches from her back.

“You have to let Leo do his job, Prue.” Andy… and suddenly, she was calm again. Still anxiously watching, but she wasn't panicking anymore.

“Marry Me,” the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and the shock that crossed her face made that perfectly clear.  
She craned her neck until she was able to turn her head to the side just enough to catch Andy’s expression, and nearly smacked him the second she realized he was laughing!

Her eyes showed the obvious embarrassment of his laughter, and her quickly sobered to the fact that she didn't find this amusing.

Instead, he pulled the ring he had been carrying around with him for two weeks out of his pocket. He glanced at her, completely serious before slipping the ring onto her ring finger.

“Of course I’ll marry you. Just don't die on me again, deal?” This time, Prue couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as she nodded her agreement.

A loud groan, followed by shuffling snapped them out of their moment and Prue jumped up immediately to pull Piper into her arms.

“What I miss?” The younger brunette was still clearly disoriented, and Prue knew she was all but crushing her with the force of her hug but she didn't care.

When they pulled apart, Prue simply held up her left hand for her sister to examine. “Is that what I think it is?”

Of course it was and they both knew it, but Prue nodded anyway. “Turns out almost dying really pays off,” the older brunette smirked and watched her sister shake her head.

“Where is Phoebe anyway, she should have been here,” just then Cole shimmered in with Phoebe leaving her in the doorway before disappearing again.

“Speak of the devil,” Prue hit Piper’s arm playfully when Phoebe walked over to them surveying the mess they had made of the wall.

“So, what exactly happened here?” Prue raised an eyebrow, glancing her youngest sister over, she hadn't remembered Phoebe looking so rough this morning…

“Oh, we died and then I got engaged.” The shock on Phoebe’s face was enough to cause a full round of laughter from everyone in the room.

The laughter died down, and slowly the shock was beginning to wear off too… She was really engaged.

Part one of Andy’s wish was almost completed, she just wasn't sure if she would ever be up for part two.

The mere thought of kids, although adorable and tolerable in short bursts of time… Made her completely sick to her stomach.  
She had almost died today, and she was almost certain she would never want to bring a baby into something like that.

Still, they had plenty of time, and maybe just maybe Prue would change her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, that was Part 2 of the 3 or 4 Part one-shot series. I hope you guys like it, and I hope you’ll accept the changes I’m making to the series to help make this story’s timeline work. I know Andy died in season 2 and that Prue died only a year later, but I wanted there to be a longer time between Andy’s being allowed to come back. And so Shax still attacked at the end of season 3 but Andy’s death was at the end of season 1 in my story. This also means no Paige, at least not in this story. I’m working on one where all four sisters survive so if you like Paige be on the lookout for that! Also, let me know if you guys want me to turn these one shots into a full length story, because I certainly can! Love ya, ~Jaded}


End file.
